It Can't Get Any Worse Than This
by VideoGameQueen
Summary: InuYasha is a drug dealer and one day he gets put into an asylum for the unfortunate where he mets some very strange people. Can his lawyer Ms. Kagome Higurashi get him out of this place or does the asylum's boss Dr. Naraku have other plans in store for


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**A/N:** _This is my first fanfic and I'd love to know what you think about it. Please read and review! Thanks! The rating might go up. I'm not quite sure yet._

**Summary:** InuYasha is a drug dealer and one day he gets put into an asylum for the unfortunate where he mets some very strange people. Can his lawyer Ms. Kagome Higurashi get him out of this place or does the asylum's boss Dr. Naraku have other plans in store for InuYasha and his friends. Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Warning:** This story contains cursing, sexual suggestions (no lemons), and drug use.

**

* * *

**

**It Can't Get Any Worse Than This**

InuYasha Takahashi took a puff of his cigarette, a lame substitute for what he originally got high on. This **_place_** wouldn't allow any of that. Hell, if they knew that he had half a pack of cigarettes left they'd probably have the drug squad here faster than you could blink an eye ready to give him a cavity search.

This **_place_** was a hellhole and everyone who was in it thought so as well. Well, everyone that wasn't having withdrawal attacks every couple of seconds.

InuYasha wasn't even sure on what kind of **_place_** this was. It seemed to hold anybody with any kind of problem. It held people who needed rehab, some who needed to be in an insane asylum, and even some people who needed to be in a nursing home. And what infuriated InuYasha the most was how he ended up being in this **_place_**!

He had been purchasing some marijuana in an alley way and he had been stupid enough to buy it during the afternoon when police were stalking the streets, but at that moment all InuYasha had cared about was getting his drug so he could get high later on that night.

He had just got his hands on his prize when a policeman spotted the dealing. The guy who sold him the stuff made a break for it, but InuYasha hadn't been so lucky. He had been tackled to the ground, handcuffed, and then roughly thrown into a police car.

He was almost committed to ten years in prison with a chance at parole, but a man in the jury, Dr. Naraku--as he called himself, offered to take him to his clinic. To try and help him with his addiction problem. The judge gladly agreed to the offer. The only good thing out of the whole mess that InuYasha could think of was that he had a hot lawyer. Ms. Higurashi. Now there's a bitch he wouldn't mind fucking.

InuYasha carelessly flipped his cigarette onto the ground and walked away. He didn't care if anybody found it. What were the chances of them knowing it was his? He walked down the corridor, passing many people wearing light blue hospital gowns. He too was reduced to wearing one, but he had ripped the sleeves off of his just so everybody in this **_place_** knew that he was wearing it reluctantly.

He had a feeling that the only reason they wanted him locked up somewhere was because he was a demon--not even that--he was a half-breed.

"Hey, InuYasha! Just the man I wanted to see!" a man with black hair that was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck said as he walked up to InuYasha.

The man's name was Miroku Houshi and he's been in this **_place_** for more than five years. He was here because he was addicted to heroin, but he claims he's over it and he's even started acting like a Buddhist monk to prove it.

"What do you want Houshi?" InuYasha snapped impatiently.

"I wanted to know if you had anymore of those cigarettes left?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no attendants were checking the halls.

InuYasha furrowed his brow at him. "I don't know what you're talking about Houshi. What cigarettes?"

"Oh don't play dumb InuYasha. I just saw you puffing away on one just a few seconds ago. Now if you don't want me to call Kirara over here to sniff you out then I suggest you hand one over." he said as he stretched out his hand expecting to receive one.

InuYasha glared at Miroku as he drug a cigarette out of his pocket and handed it over to him. "I thought you were a monk? I didn't know they smoked."

"Oh they probably don't, but this one does. Besides, who actually believes me. It's not like it's got me out of here yet." Miroku explained as he held the cigarette out to InuYasha. "Would you mind giving me a light?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes has he pulled out a book of matches he had bought off of one of the "patients" that resided here. He lit the end of Miroku's cigarette for him then watched as he lifted it up to his mouth and inhaled the nicotine packed stick. "Anyway, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was because the guys and I are playing poker--" he started to say until InuYasha interrupted him.

"Wait a minute. Wanting a cigarette wasn't what you wanted to talk about?" InuYasha asked getting madder by the second.

Miroku shook his head as he exhaled some secondhand smoke in InuYasha's direction. "Nah, I just didn't think it was fair that you got to smoke without me. I wanted to know if you wanted to play poker tonight with some of the guys. I know how you're a newbie and you don't know anyone that well yet, so, what do you say?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I might be busy tonight, you know, doing nothing in this godforsaken **_place_**." InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Come on InuYasha, stop being a jackass and join us. You know, we don't just play for money, if you catch my drift." he said as he nudged InuYasha in the side.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're not talking about betting drugs, are you? Cause I could call Kirara over here so she could sniff you--" InuYasha repeated what Miroku had told him, but in a less threatening manner.

"Ha ha, very funny, could we please get back to your decision? I'd like to tell the guys that you're coming before tonight. They tend to suspect things when they're not told things in advance." Miroku informed him.

"Sure, why not." InuYasha said not really caring what he did tonight. "Besides, I'm getting low on cigarettes and I could use some of the good stuff to help me make it through this hellhole."

"Great! Meet us in my cell around ten then and don't tell anybody about it." Miroku said seriously then continued walking down the hallway.

InuYasha watched until he was out of sight before shaking his head in disbelief. "That might be one of the weirdest characters I've ever met and I've met my share of weirdoes." InuYasha muttered to himself when he felt someone combing through his long silver hair, as if they were searching for something. InuYasha tried to turn his head so he could yell at the person properly, but the person roughly yanked his head back to where it was. "**_Oww_**! Excuse me! Do you mind not touching my fucking hair!" InuYasha yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Can't find it." the person mumbled.

"What?"

"**_Can't find it!_**" the person behind him yelled so long that it hurt his sensitive ears.

"Wow, wow, wow! There's no need to yell. We're both right here." InuYasha whinned as he nursed his hurt ears.

"What'd you do to it?" the person asked furiously. InuYasha picked up on the person's scent and could tell that it was a woman if it wasn't already obvious by her irritating voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked finally loosing his temper and turning abruptly around. The woman had long dark hair that looked like it never got washed and her face had a few dirt smudges on it. Her hospital gown had rips and tears everywhere, in fact, if it hadn't been for the safety pins in would have fallen off of her.

The woman moved her face closer to InuYasha's and for a brief moment, InuYasha thought she was going to kiss him, but at the last second she brought her hand up and pulled on one of his silver dog ears, that were nestled into the beginning of his long bangs, and brought it to her lips. "Can't find it! What did you do to it?" she shouted as she yanked his ear violently one last time before someone pulled her off him.

"Oh Sango! I've been looking everywhere for ye." an elderly looking woman said as she pried her off of InuYasha. "Are ye alright, young man?"

InuYasha growled at the old woman. "Are you in charge of that wench?"

"Yes, and she has a name. It's happens to be Sango Taijiya." she replied as she petted the woman's hair as a way to calm her down.

"Then you better make sure she stays the hell away from me!" InuYasha warned her as he turned around and strode down the hallway.

"Takahashi!" someone called to him as he continued on his way. "Takahashi, I have a message for you."

InuYasha sighed as he turned to the person that called him. It was one of the attendants, Kagura Fujin. One of the most heartless women that he had ever met. She was a wind demon and her piecing red eyes sent shivers down InuYasha's spine. "What is it now?"

"You're lawyer, Kagome Higurashi has made an appointment to see you tomorrow at noon." she told him and then turned around and left.

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow. "My lawyer Kagome Higurashi huh? This might be interesting." he said to himself as he finally made it to his cell. He looked around the pitifully small room and sighed. "Oh well, it's not like I was expected the Buckingham Palace."

He walked over to the only window in his cell, which happened to be barred, and gazed outside. The view was horrible, but InuYasha couldn't complain. It was what he got stuck with.

When it started raining outside he walked over to his mattress, that looked to be stained with God knows what, and plopped down onto it. He stared up at the ceiling until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Thanks again for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!_


End file.
